1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a dot recording apparatus, a dot recording method, a computer program therefore, and a method of manufacturing a recording medium.
2. Related Art
A printer that reciprocates a plurality of recording heads ejecting different colors of ink with respect to a recording material and performs printing by performing main scanning during the forward movement and backward movement thereof has been known as a dot recording apparatus (for example, JP-A-6-22106). In the printer, pixel groups each of which is constituted by m×n pixels are arrayed within a printable region through one main scanning operation so as not to be adjacent to each other. In addition, recording is completed by performing main scanning plural times using a plurality of thinning patterns having an arrangement that is mutually complementary.
However, in the above-mentioned printer of the related art, each of the pixel groups has a rectangular shape, and the boundary line thereof is constituted by a side parallel to a main scanning direction and a side parallel to a sub-scanning direction. Accordingly, an elongated boundary line extending in the main scanning direction and an elongated boundary line extending in the sub-scanning direction are formed by a set of boundary lines of the adjacent pixel groups. For this reason, there is a tendency for banding (image quality deterioration region) to be generated along the elongated boundary lines, which results in a problem of being conspicuousness. In addition, when the pixel groups are complicated, there is a problem in that a significant memory capacity for specifying the pixel groups is required.
Such a problem is not limited to the printer, and is also common to dot recording apparatuses that record dots on a recording medium (dot recording medium).